The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a flowsleeve of a turbomachine component.
A turbomachine, such as a gas turbine engine, may include a compressor, a combustor and a turbine. The compressor compresses inlet air and the combustor combusts the compressed inlet air along with fuel to produce a fluid flow of high temperature fluids. Those high temperature fluids are directed to the turbine where the energy of the high temperature fluids is converted into mechanical energy that can be used to generate power and/or electricity. The turbine is formed to define an annular pathway through which the high temperature fluids pass.
Often, the combustion occurring within the combustor produces pollutants and other undesirable products, such as oxides of nitrogen (NOx), which are exhausted into the atmosphere from the turbine. Recently, however, efforts have been undertaken to reduce the production of such pollutants. These efforts have included the introduction of axially staging fuel injection within the combustor and/or other types of late lean injection (LLI) systems.